1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for sample a reservoir with multiple sampling probes that are independently operated from one another.
2. Description of Prior Art
The sampling of fluids contained in subsurface earth formations provides a method of testing formation zones of possible interest. The sampled formation fluids are usually later analyzed in a laboratory environment, and sometimes provide a point test of the possible productivity of subsurface earth formations. Analyzing the fluid sometimes yields pressure and permeability information of the formation, as well as fluid compressibility, density and relative viscosity of the formation fluid.
Sampling connate fluid generally involves disposing a sonde into a wellbore, and communicating a sample port on the sonde with the formation surrounding the wellbore. When the sample port is proximate to an area of interest in the formation, an urging means on the sonde extends against the inner surface of the wellbore thereby engaging the sample port into the formation. The engagement of the sample port usually pierces the outer diameter of the wellbore and enables fluid communication between the connate fluid in the formation and the sample port. After urging the sample port into the formation, the connate fluid is typically siphoned into the sonde with a pumping means disposed therein. The sampled fluid is sometimes analyzed in the sonde, or on surface after being transported out of the wellbore.